Le défaut du plan
by Lynnah O'Crazy
Summary: C'était la dernière bataille et Voldemort était acculé. N'ayant aucune autre échappatoire, il décida d'abattre sa dernière carte. Mais son choix était-il vraiment judicieux ?


**Harry Potter :** Le défaut du plan

 **Personnages :** Voldemort, Harry & Cie

 **Genre :** Parodie/Humour (pour changer)

 **Résumé :** C'était la dernière bataille et Voldemort était acculé. N'ayant aucune autre échappatoire, il décida d'abattre sa dernière carte. Mais son choix était-il vraiment judicieux ?

 **Mot de l'auteur :** On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne ! Voici une nouvelle fic qui victimise ce pauvre Voldy ! Cette fois ci c'est pas totalement ma faute, vu que c'est dû à une commande d'Ange Phoenix du forum de La gazette des bonbons aux citrons :) en espérant qu'il réponde aux attentes ! Cet OS a été lu et corrigé par _Grell._ Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Le défaut du plan**_

Harry affichait un sourire en coin particulièrement irritant pour le Lord noir. Il venait de lui annoncer la destruction de tous ses Horcruxes, y compris celui qui s'était logé par inadvertance dans ce morveux.

Voldemort regarda autour de lui, la situation était assez mauvaise. Bellatrix, sa dernière lieutenante, venait d'être battue par la petite femme replète qu'était la matriarche Weasley. Il était acculé dans la cour de Poudlard, il n'avait plus aucun Mangemort digne de ce nom en état de se battre et Potter était devenu le propriétaire de la Baguette de Sureau.

Voldemort émit un grognement furieux, comprenant qu'il devait fuir s'il ne voulait pas être battu en cette soirée de mai. Il comprit qu'il devait utiliser une de ces capacités cachées, celle qu'il considérait comme honteuse.

Le mage noir prit une grande inspiration et se mit à rapetisser devant l'air perplexe de sa Némésis. Il ne restait que la robe noire du sorcier à terre.

Quelque chose se mit à bouger sous les vêtements, comme si elle cherchait à se libérer de cette prison de tissus. Après de longues secondes, de la fourrure blanche apparut, puis suivie d'une queue qui se balançait paresseusement et d'une petite tête... Une tête blanche, affreusement mignonne appartenant à un tout pôtit chaton tout ce qu'il y avait de plus adorable.

Le temps se suspendit avant qu'Harry ne se mette à rire de façon presque hystérique, attirant l'attention de tous les combattants sur lui. Il essaya de reprendre son souffle, pour expliquer la situation, mais le chaton s'enfuit avec une rapidité étonnante. En le voyant courir, Harry s'élança à sa poursuite, suivi par Hermione et Ron, eux-mêmes suivis par Rémus, Minerva et Kingsley. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'enfoncèrent dans les tréfonds de la Forêt Interdite.

D'un point de vue extérieur, la scène qui se déroulait était surréaliste voire même ridicule : un chaton blanc ridiculement petit et adorable, se faisait poursuivre par un adolescent brun qui levait sa baguette de façon menaçante, tel un psychopathe armé d'une tronçonneuse poursuivant sa pauvre victime apeurée et en poussant un cri barbare !

Cet adolescent était suivi par ses deux meilleurs amis qui essayaient de garder la cadence malgré leur fatigue évidente et le nombre de branches d'arbres qu'ils se mangeaient à travers la figure. A croire que tous les arbres de cette forêt s'étaient transformés en saule cogneur.

Et ces deux adolescents étaient eux aussi poursuivi par Rémus, Minerva et Kingsley qui voulaient les arrêter avant qu'ils ne se fourrent dans les ennuis comme ils en avaient malheureusement l'habitude.

La course poursuite dura de longues minutes, sur un fond de _Benny Hill_ sorti de nulle part pour rendre la scène encore plus ridicule qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Course poursuite qui se termina au moment où Voldemort se prit les pattes dans une branche d'arbre traîtresse qui se trouvait COMME PAR HASARD sur son chemin, le faisant faire un magnifique vol plané pour finir... accroché la tête à l'envers sur une toile d'acromentule.

En voyant ça, Harry s'arrêta, rouge de l'effort, soufflant comme un bœuf, et la gorge en feu d'avoir hurlé en continu pendant la course poursuite. Son soudain arrêt étonna ses amis qui ne freinèrent pas à temps et vinrent bousculer Harry dans une magnifique imitation de Domino. Bon de juste trois dominos (domini ?), ce qui était un peu pathétique. Harry se retrouva alors la tête par terre à brouter de l'herbe sous l'œil goguenard, voir même carrément hilare, de Voldemort, toujours scotché sur sa toile.

C'est sur cette scène singulière que les trois adultes tombèrent. Rémus s'approcha de la toile pour y défaire le chaton, mais faillit perdre un œil et deux doigts dans l'opération. C'est que le Voldy-chat n'était pas très coopératif.

Excédé, Kingsley essaya de le pétrifier mais Voldemort l'évita dans un mouvement de balancier parfaitement exécuté.

Harry se releva et voulut le défaire de la toile à son tour mais se retrouva avec une main en sang. Le Survivant s'énerva et après avoir épuisé son répertoire d'insultes étonnement bien remplit, eut un sourire démoniaque.

\- Dites-moi professeur, il existe un sortilège pour bloquer un Animagus dans sa forme animale ?

Voldemort-le-chat se mit à froncer des sourcils et miaula avec fureur, alors qu'Hermione et Ron riaient, ne le trouvant juste pas crédible pour un sou dans cette forme.

Minerva réfléchit, se demandant ce que son élève avait dans la tête, avant de répondre positivement. Un tel sort existait, même s'il fallait le renouveler... A moins d'utiliser un artéfact magique le liant à l'Animagus. A ce moment-là, seule la personne ayant mis l'objet sur l'Animagus pouvait le lui enlever pour lui laisser reprendre forme humaine.

Lorsqu'elle l'expliqua à Harry, elle frissonna sous l'air absolument diabolique de son élève. Même Voldemort, toujours suspendu à sa toile, eut une montée d'appréhension. Ça sentait sévèrement mauvais pour lui cette histoire.

\- Je sais exactement ce que l'on va faire de lui alors, susurra Harry.

∼Quelque temps plus tard au Ministère de la Magie∼

\- Bonjour madame, vous avez reçu un colis. Nous l'avons déposé sur votre bureau.

La femme à qui l'employé de bureau s'était adressé hocha la tête sèchement avant d'entrer dans son antre. Elle se dirigea vers le carton et lança plusieurs sortilèges pour être certaine qu'aucun enchantement ne se déclencherait à l'ouverture.

Elle releva le couvercle et roucoula en voyant un pôtit chaton blanc endormi sur une couverture rose et avec un ruban de la même couleur autour du cou avec un collier.

De ses mains pleines de bagues, elle releva l'animal qui ouvrit difficilement des yeux.

Voldemort eut un miaulement horrifié.

Potter l'avait envoyé en Enfer ! Tout était rose autour de lui ! Il avait envie de vomir, ses yeux lui piquaient, il avait l'impression que ses rétines fondaient. Il releva la tête et faillit s'évanouir d'horreur.

En face de lui le regardait avec amour un crapaud humain vêtu d'un cardigan rose : Dolorès Jane Ombrage. Les poils du chat s'hérissèrent et lorsque le crapaud voulut le prendre dans ses bras, il décida d'utiliser la meilleure technique qu'il connaissait : faire un carnage !

Un hurlement retentit alors qu'Ombrage venait d'être lacérée par les pôtites griffes d'un chaton de moins de six mois. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à des employés inquiets, ce qui permit à Voldemort de s'échapper.

Au diable les sorciers, au diable Potter ! Il dominerait quand même le monde ! Il lèverait une armée : une armée de chats ! Et toc !

* * *

Cet OS est en réponse à la commande d'Ange Phoenix du forum de La gazette des bonbons aux citrons :

 _Harry Potter allait lancer le sortilège pour mettre fin au règne de Lord Voldemort. Seulement, avant qu'il n'ai le temps d'envoyer le sortilège, le seigneur des ténèbres se métamorphosa... En petite chaton blanc vers la forêt interdite. De ce fait, une équipe (Harry, Ron, Hermione, Severus, Remus...) furent envoyé dans la forêt interdite, à la recherche d'un mignon chaton blanc. Et finalement, lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent le fameux chaton blanc (= Lord Voldemort) celui courraient partout, faisant courir toutes l'équipe dans tous les sens._

Hm… défi réussi ?


End file.
